La Extranjera
by Ashley Ghaham289
Summary: Una joven extranjera llega a la escuela Seishun Gakuen,todos los estudiantes la quieren conocer pero muy pocos se atreven por la personalidad solitaria y un poco oscura de la chica,Tezuka descubre que ambos se parecen en algunos aspectos,se creara un lazo entre ambos? o solamente serán compañeros de clases?.
1. La Extranjera

**_Nota del Autor:The Prince of Tenis no me pertenece,es de Konomi Takeshi,algunos personajes me pertenecen y la historia es mi primer Fanfic,pueden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias,espero que lo disfruten_** -_-

 **Capítulo 1: Una Extranjera en Japón.**

 ** _Aeropuerto de Tokyo 09:30 am._**

 _Altavoz:-Su atención por favor el vuelo de Madrid acaba de arribar por la puerta... (sin terminar la frase una joven interrumpe)._

 _-Al fin llegamos a Japón,fue un largo viaje (haciendo una expresión de estar cansada por su largo viaje),mientras que un hombre mayor se acerca a ella)._

 _-Señorita debemos recoger su valija._

 _-Eh! deberías recoger mi valija eres el mayordomo de la familia es tu trabajo estoy muy cansada para estar por ahí quiero descansar(respondiendo muy molesta ante la sugerencia de su mayordomo._

 _Alex:-señorita soló espere cerca de la puerta,la alcanzaré con las valijas._

 _Daniela:-ok.(lo mira con mala ganas)._

 _Alex:(a veces la señorita puede ser cruel y fría,solo espero que viviendo por un tiempo en japón pueda cambiar un poco)._

 _Daniela:-ya era hora me estaba cansando de esperar tanto_

 _Alex:-vamos nos espera un auto que nos llevara a casa._

 _Daniela:-yo no tengo casa en japón,mi casa está en Buenos Aires_

 _Alex:-No diga eso,su padre quiere lo mejor para usted._

 _Daniela:-Si claaaaaaarooooo,mudarnos a la otra punta del mundo me puede ayudar,cómo no?ni un chico de 6 años le creería,ufff!._

 _Alex:-Por aquí,señorita._

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto en la Escuela Seishun Gakuen,unas chicas hablan en el pasillo,mientras que Tezuka y Oishi llegan a escuchar la conversación._**

 _Chica 1:-Escuché que mañana llegara una nueva estudiante._

 _Chica 2:-Hablas en serio?.A mitad de año,qué no es raro?._

 _Chica 1:- No lo sé,solamente escuche qué es extranjera,y que asistirá al último año,es emocionante una extranjera._

 _Chica 2:-Hablara japonés?,y si es rara?._

 _Chica 1:-No lo creo,por las dudas estudiare un poco más de inglés,para poder comunicarme con ella._

 _Oishi:-Escuchaste mañana habrá una nueva estudiante,oh Tezuka,ESPÉRAME!_

 _Oishi:-Qué no me escuchaste?._

 _T_ _ezuka:-Debemos ir a entrenar._

 _Oishi:-Ah! si,lo siento,no quise molestarte._

 ** _Fin del capítulo 1_**


	2. Una Nueva Vida,Una Nueva Escuela

_**Capítulo 2:Una nueva vida,Una nueva escuela.**_

 _Daniela:-Alex háblame de la nueva escuela,a la que voy a asistir mañana,siento mucha curiosidad._

 _Alex:-El nombre de la escuela es Seishun Gakuen,es muy popular por sus actividades deportivas,tendrá que usar uniforme._

 _Daniela:-What?,estás bromeando con lo del uniforme ¿VERDAD?.Observa a Alex._

 _Alex:-Yo no bromeo,señorita,son las reglas de la escuela y no se pude usar pendientes,tendrá que quitárselos._

 _Daniela: O_O. Ni loca tengo cómo 500 piercings en cada oreja,yyyyy ?¿qué hay con mis pulseras y collares favoritos?.Empieza a llorar mientras hace gestos con sus manos._

 _Alex:-Lo siento,son las reglas,puede usarlo después de clases._

 _Daniela:-CON UNIFORME,SIN PIERCING,SIN COLLAR Y SIN PULSERA,seré una chica aburrida,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(Es oficial odio japón)._

 ** _El auto se detiene enfrente de un edificio muy moderno,todos ayudan a cargar las valijas hacia el último piso del edificio._**

 _Alex:-No sea tan dramática,dije qué puede usarlo después de clases,cuando salga de la escuela podrá ponérselo,y por cierto ya esta listo su uniforme,esta en su habitación,suba las escaleras es la tercera puerta de la derecha._

 _Daniela:-Espero que sea lindo el uniforme,o me lanzo desde el obelisco._

 _Alex:-Aquí no hay obeliscos,tal vez quiso decir desde la torre de Tokio._

 _Daniela:-Desde dónde sea me lanzaré._

 _Alex:-Uff!(Dios dame fuerzas para soportar sus dramas)._

 ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!._**

 _Alex:-Y ahora qué sucede?(Una joven mucama se acerca para explicar la situación)._

 _Saya:-La señorita quiere verlo._

 ** _Alex sube las escaleras hasta la habitación de la señorita,golpea la puerta._**

 _Alex:-Señorita,puedo entrar?._

 _Daniela:-Adelante._

 _Alex:-Hay algún problema señorita?._

 _Daniela:-SIIIII!,MI UNIFORME ES DE COLOR VERDE-AGUAMARINA,TIENE QUÉ SER UNA BROMA,por qué?,yo odio este color es muy brillante,helloooo! soy oscura me gusta el negro._

 _Alex:-Es el uniforme de la escuela,tiene que usarlo aunque no le guste,si me disculpa prepararé la cena._

 _Daniela:-Espera,y mi padre,dónde esta él?._

 _Alex:-Él está en Francia por negocios,regresará en 2 semanas._

 _Daniela:-GENIAL!,ahora estoy sola cómo siempre?_

 _Daniela:-Muy bien,hora de ordenar la ropa,puedes retirarte Alex._

 _Alex:-Si señorita,cuando este listo la cena le avisare,con su permiso me retiro._

 _ **Una hora después de guardar sus cosas,la chica pega un pequeño salto al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta**_

 _Saya.-Señorita ya esta lista la cena,por favor baje._

 _Daniela:-Si,ya voy._

 _Alex:-Le preparé comida occidental,se que le gusta más que la comida japonesa,espero que lo disfrute,por cierto,mañana vendrá su profesor de japones,tendrá que regresar a casa después de clase ,le dará clases los lunes a viernes de 16:00 a 18:00 Hs, usted solo sabe decir algunas palabras en japones y habla un poco de inglés,a y otra cosa su horario escolar, las clases comienzan a las 08:30 y finaliza a las 14:30 Hs,debe llevar su almuerzo y tiene que entrar a un club,es obligatorio._

 _Daniela:-qué es eso del club? ,en Argentina no existe._

 _Alex:- Es un lugar dónde se reúnen los estudiantes para llevar acabo una actividad relacionada con el club,puede ser hobbies o actividades físicas,los estudiantes solo puede elegir un club , y no más,algunos ejemplos que puedo dar,es el club de tenis,también el club de judo,club de poesía,ceremonias de té entre otros,pero hay un detalle los clubes permiten cierta cantidad de estudiantes,es mitad de año y todos los clubes están llenos,cómo usted es extranjera harán una excepción,y no será obligatorio para usted._

 _Daniela:-YUUUPYYY!,me alegra de que no me obligu_ _en a participar de algún club._

 _Alex:-Veo,que ya término de comer,es mejor que se vaya a dormir,tiene que despertarse temprano._

 _Daniela:-Buenas Noches._

 _Alex:-Buena Noches,Señorita._

* * *

 ** _06:00 Am,Rinnnngggg Rinnggggg,_**

 _Daniela:-Qué son las 06:00,quiero dormir 5 minutos más_ _la joven que se tapa la cabeza con la almohada para no escuchar el despertador._

 _Alex:-De ninguna manera. Lo dice mientras corre la cortina de la habitación._

 _Alex:-Debe tomarse un baño,ir a desayunar y esperar el bus que la llevará a la escuela **.**_

 _Daniela:-ok -_- (cada vez odio estar aquí,extraño ir a la tarde)._

 _Alex:-sucede algo malo?._

 _Daniela:-Eh!, O_O .Oh! nada,nada.(CREO QUE ESTA SOSPECHANDO,DEBE PENSAR QUE ME VOY A ESCAPAR,DISIMULA DAN,DISIMULA)._

 _Alex:-Cómo sea la espero abajo._

 _Daniela:-UFFFF!,Al fin se fue,hoy será un laaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggooooooooooo día,extraño Buenos aires._

 _Saya:-Buenos días,señorita su desayuno esta listo,se ve muy linda con su unifor...Eh!._

 _Daniela: MIRANDO CON UNA CARA DE QUERER MATAR,SI LLEGA A DECIR QUE SE VE LINDA CON EL UNIFORME,LO ODIA A MUERTE SU UNIFORME._

 _Saya:(ASUSTADA POR LA EXPRESIÓN DA UNOS PASOS HACIA ATRÁS,RECORDANDO QUE LA SEÑORITA ODIA EL UNIFORME)._

 _Saya:-Lo siento no fue mi intención decir,yooo...Recordé que tengo que limpiar,con su permiso me retiro. SE ALEJA CORRIENDO_

 ** _Daniela come rápido antes de que Alex se de cuenta de que ella es la responsable de asustar a Saya._**

 _Alex:-Que bicho le picó a saya ahora?.Mira a la joven mucama que esta corriendo_

 _Daniela:-Ni iideaaaa!,me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde a la escuela,bye-bye!._

 ** _La chica camina contemplando el paisaje de la ciudad,respirando profundamente el aire de la ciudad hasta llegar a una parada._**

 _Daniela:-Está es la parada del bus?,no entiendo nada de lo que dice el cartel O_O .Al menos alex me anoto las indicaciones,ah!,creo que esta llegando mi bus,Eh! espera cómo paro el bus,debo parar de la misma forma que un colectivo? Ayyy nooo quue hago? Eh? Se detuvo._

 _Chofer:-Subes?._

 _Daniela:-si._

 ** _Por fin el bus llego a la parada que está cerca de la escuela. La joven saca de su bolsillo una nota de alex,cuando llego al cartel revisa de que sea la escuela._**

 _Daniela:-SEI-SHU- GA-KU-EN, si es aquí!.Exclamo con felicidad_

 ** _Cuando entro a la escuela,todos los estudiantes comienzan a mirar,y de pronto se siente cómo un bicho raro,se siente muy incómoda al recibir la atención de muchos estudiantes._**

 _Daniela:(No mires Dan o entraras en estado de pánico,y no querrás desmayarte en tu primer día de clases.)_

 _Momoshiro:-Mira Ryoma,es la nueva estudiante,no crees que es muy linda?_

 _Ryoma:-No sabía que te gustan las chicas mayores Momo?,vamos llegaremos tarde a clase._

 _Momo:-Ah! espérame_ _Ryoma. A que te refieres con que es mayor?.Lo dice corriendo detrás de Ryoma._

 _Ryoma:-Escuche a unas chicas decir que esta en el último año._

 ** _Mientras tantos todos los estudiantes ingresan a sus salones,menos Daniela que sigue buscando su salón de clases._**

 _En el salón de clases,todos los estudiantes estaban hablando de la nueva chica._

 _Chica 1:-Viste a la nueva estudiante?._

 _Chica 2:-No,no pude verla._

 _Chico A:-Hablan de la nueva estudiante,yo la vi._

 _Chica 2:-Hablas en serio?,cómo es ella?.Lo dice dice muy emocionada._

 _Chico A:-Es muy linda y muy pequeña parece de 12 años._

 _Chica 1:-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?,Estás bromeando?,dices que parece una chica de 12 años._

 ** _En ese momento el Profesor ingresa al salón,y todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus lugares algunos de los que estaban sentados se levantan para saludar al profesor._**

 _Estudiantes:-Buenos días profesor._

 _Profesor:-Buenos días,tomen asiento._

 ** _Y todos los estudiantes se sentaron._**

 _ **En ese momento alguien golpea la puerta,el profesor le da permiso para que entre al salón una chica entra de forma muy tímida al salón .La chica entra y sintió que todos los estudiantes la observaban de arriba,hacia un chica que apenas llega a medir 1,60,de esbelta figura,piel muy blanca,el color de su cabello es de color caoba,con la luz se nota algunos mechones de color cobrizo lo tiene recogido en cola de caballo con pequeños mechones sueltos en su costado uno de sus mechones tapa su ojo izquierdo,sus ojos son de color café y tiene un lunar en el interior de su ojo entrega una nota al profesor,los estudiantes empezaron a susurrar y a emocionarse ya que es la primera vez que van a tener de compañera de clase una extranjera y mucho más si viene del continente americano.**_

 _Profesor:-Ahora les presento,ella es Daniela Fernández,y viene de Argentina,tiene 14 años._

 _Chica 1:-En verdad tiene 14 años,no lo parece?.Lo dice susurrando a su amiga que esta adelante._

 _Chica 2:-Es muy linda,es muy occidental se nota en esa cara,parece una muñeca de porcelana con la piel tan blanca._

 _Profesor:-Por favor,toma asiento,te sentaras al lado de Tezuka,si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarle a el,Tezuka es el presidente del consejo de estudiantes._

 ** _Tezuka mira seriamente a la chica,haciendo que esta se asustara._**

 _Profesor:-Muy bien,comencemos con la clase lean la página 215._

 _ **Después de las primeras clases,suenan las campanas dando señal del comienzo del receso. Todos los estudiantes corren hacia la nueva estudiante,sin dejar espacio para que se escape**._

 _Chico 2:-Hola,soy Takeshi Matsumoto,pero me puedes decir TK,y yo quería saber si tienes novio. dice sonrojado._

 _Chica 1:-Por Dios,TK estas asustando a la chica,apenas llegó y ya estas coqueteando,no le hagas caso,puede ser un idiota,en algunas ocasiones,por cierto mi nombre es Natsumi Tsukihime._

 _TK:-Hey, no le digas que soy un idiota,quiero quedar bien con ella._

 _Natsumi:-No creo que seas de su tipo._

 _TK:-como puedes estar segura acaso le preguntaste?_

 _Natsumi:-No hace falta ser un genio,por eso sigues soltero_

 ** _Natsumi y TK siguen discutiendo,y todos se quedaron mirando la discusión sin notar notar que la chica dejó el salón a escondidas para que nadie lo notara._**

 _Daniela:-Fiuuuuuu! Logre escapar.Y ahora a dónde voy?.Mira el pasillo con curiosidad_

 ** _Daniela recorre la escuela,inevitablemente todos los estudiantes la miran y susurran entre ellos,ella solamente ignora por qué no entiende mucho el japones,sigue su camino por el pasillo,hasta que un grupo de chicos la interceptan._**

 _Chico 3:-Oye tu eres la nueva estudiante._ _Dice mirando de arriba hacia abajo._

 _Chico 2:-Pero parece una estudiante de primer año,cuesta creer que esta en el último año. dice con un sonrisa maliciosa._

 _Chico 1:-Pero no esta tan mal,es hora de darle una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida,chicos deberíamos mostrarle a la nueva como se festeja._

 _ **El chico 3 la sujeta con mucha fuerza el brazo izquierdo de la chica,la chica no puede soltarse por mas que lo intente,en ese momento pasan por el lugar Tezuka y Fuji que observan la situación,ellos corren para ayudar a la chica**._

 _Tezuka:-SUELTEN A LA CHICA AHORA!._

 _Chico 3:-Capitán!_ _. El chico se puso muy pálido al ver a Tezuka furioso._

 _Chico 1:-Tezuka,nosotros solo queríamos mostrar a la chica la escuela. Lo dice con temor_

 _Tezuka:-Esa no es forma de tratar a una chica,y te he dicho que la sueltes que estas esperando!.Lo dice mirando al chico 3._

 ** _El chico 3 suelta a la chica._**

 _Chico 3:-Lo siento. dice asustado y sale corriendo._

 ** _Los demás lo siguieron,con la intención de escapar de la furia del capitán. Fuji se acerca hacia la chica._**

 _Fuji:-Estás bien?,te hicieron daño esos chicos?.Le pregunta con una voz muy suave y tranquila,con sus ojos abiertos poniéndose a la altura de la chica._

 _Daniela:-yo estoy bien gracias,por salvarme. dice en voz baja,apartando la vista de Fuji._

 ** _Suenan las campana que indica el fin del receso._**

 _Daniela: (No tuve la oportunidad de recorrer la escuela,supongo que tendré que esperar el próximo receso)._

 _Fuji:-cuídate pequeña,debes tener cuidado con los chicos. Le sonríe_

 _Daniela:-Ah! ehhh! Pequeña?._

 ** _La chica mira a Tezuka que esta yendo al salón,en el salón de clases todos los estudiantes estaban sentados Tk y Natsumi ya no estaban discutiendo,parece como si nunca sucedió la pelea de los dos, los estudiantes regresaron a sus asientos al ver al profesor de inglés entrar al salón._**

 _Profesor:-Ahora empezaremos con la clase._

 ** _El profesor empieza a escribir preguntas en inglés en la pizarra,la joven se da cuenta de los errores que comete el profesor,y se le escapa una pequeña risa._**

 _Profesor:-Le resulta algo gracioso señorita. la observa con seriedad._

 _Daniela:-Lo siento,pero escribió mal la segunda pregunta,se olvido de escribir los auxiliares. Lo dice mientras se levanta a corregir,y también corrigió las otras preguntas._

 _Profesor:-Oh!,ya veo lo siento,es verdad tu vienes de América y sabes Inglés podrías responder las preguntas?.Observando a la chica muy emocionado,mientras hace gesto con las manos casi rogando._

 _Daniela:-Ok!Here We Go!._

 ** _La chica empieza a escribir en inglés,a gran velocidad,cómo si estuviera acostumbrada,todos los estudiantes y hasta el profesor se quedaron sorprendidos con la facilidad que tiene la joven al hablar y escribir en Inglés,cuando la joven término de escribir,todos los estudiantes y el profesor la aplauden._**

 _Daniela:-Creó qué están exagerando,no es la gran cosa._

 _Profesor:-Pero eso esta muy bien,regresa a tu asiento.S_ _onríe_

 _Daniela:-Ok,Thanks guys!._

 ** _Suenan las campanas es la hora del almuerzo,todos los estudiantes hablan de la nueva chica,en la cafetería de la escuela todos esperan a la nueva estudiante para invitarla a almorzar con ellos,y eso incluye algunos clubes._**

 _Momo:-Mhm...donde estará?._

 _Ryoma:-Momo,quédate quieto me estas empujando._

 _Momo:-Ah,lo siento pequeño es que yo quiero ver a la nueva estudiante,me pregunto si vendrá a almorzar?._

 _Eiji:-Momo,conociste a la nueva chica?.Mientras que sus ojos brillan,esperando la respuesta._

 _Momo:-Si,la vi._

 _Kawamura:-JeJe!,yo también la vi pero fue por unos segundos,es muy pequeña_

 ** _En otro lugar de la escuela..._**

 _Daniela:(Uff!,finalmente hora de almorzar,hoy es un hermoso día para comer afuera)._

 _Natsumi:-Oye,Daniela almorzamos juntas?.Le sonríe_

 _Daniela:-No gracias,prefiero estar sola. Dice muy seria_

 ** _Mientras tanto en la cafetería de la escuela el tiempo pasa y los estudiantes almuerzan._**

 _Momo:-AAHHG! por qué no viene?.Exclamo_

 _Fuji:-Quién no viene?.Lo mira con curiosidad_

 _Ryoma:-La nueva chica,estaba tan emocionado por invitarla a almorzar con nosotros._

 _Eiji:-Alguien esta enamorado._

 _Momo:-Kikumaru!,no empieces,yo no estoy enamorado!_

 _Tezuka:-Qué sucede?._

 ** _Todo el equipo de titulares del club tenis dejaron de discutir y al unísono gritaron:CAPITÁN!_**

 _Fuji:-Ellos preguntaban,dónde está tu nueva compañera de clases. Le sonríe a Momo_

 _Momo:-Eh!,espera Fuji dijiste que la nueva estudiante es la nueva compañera de clases del capitán?.Momo empieza a entrar en pánico,y mucho más al ver la cara de Tezuka._

 _Tezuka:-Daniela fue a almorzar sola en la azotea._

 _Eiji:-Se llama Daniela?.Le pregunta al capitán del equipo_

 _Tezuka:-Se llama Daniela Fernández y es de Argentina._

 _Kawamura:-Ehh!, es de Argentina eso queda muy lejos,me pregunto por qué vino a japón._

 ** _El almuerzo término,y las clases transcurré sin ningún problema,las campanas suenan por última vez para finalizar las clases,algunos estudiantes se quedan para cumplir con sus actividades con el club y otros regresan a sus casas._**

 ** _Fin del capítulo 2..._**


	3. Problemas de conducta

**_Capítulo 3: Problemas de conducta_**

 ** _Casa de Daniela..._**

 _Alex:-Bienvenida señorita,ya esta lista su cena,por cierto cómo estuvo su día?._

 _Daniela:-Bien._

 _Alex:-Ya tiene nuevos amigos?._

 _Daniela:-No! y no pienso hacer amigos nunca. Exclamo_

 _Alex:-Nunca digas nunca,es lo qué solía decir su madre,además es cuestión de tiempo para qué tenga nuevos amigos._

 _Saya:-Si,Alex tiene razón solo tiene que ser más amable y dejar que los chicos se acerquen para hablar con usted y no asustarlos. Lo dice con una sonrisa_

 _Daniela:-Ahora ustedes dan clase de autoayuda. Lo dice en un tono sarcástico._

 _Saya:-No,pero si usted necesita ayuda en algo, puede contar con nosotros._

 ** _La chica se acerca a la mesa,toma asiento y empieza a comer._**

 _Saya:-Cómo estuvo su primer día de clase?.Preguntando emocionada._

 _Daniela:-Algo complicado,no entiendo mucho la escritura ni de lo que dijeron los profesores,tuve que usar el diccionario,por suerte entendí algunas cosas,me defiendo un poco, cuando llegué a la escuela todos los estudiantes me clavaron sus miradas como si yo fuera un bicho raro o algo así._

 _Saya:-Es normal,usted es extranjera y es nueva en la escuela,con el tiempo no notara de su presencia,y será una estudiante más,ya lo vera los primeros días usted es como un juguete nuevo,con el correr de los días perderán interés,solo ignore señorita._

 _Daniela:-Gracias,por el consejo ya me siento un poco mejor._

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente..._**

 _ **Riininng,Riiinngg,Rinnnngg!,Puff!,la joven da un manotazo al despertador.**_

 _Daniela:-Hmm..Son las 5:00 AM, es muy temprano dormiré una hora más,visión borrosa en el despertador, se queda dormida._

 ** _Hora real 6:00 AM._**

 _Saya:-Ya son las 7:30 la señorita se quedo dormida. Mira el reloj de la cocina._

 _Alex:-Ve a despertarla Saya._

 _Saya:-Quuueeeeé!,imposible la señorita me mandara a volar por despertarla tarde,ve tu. Lo mira llorando._

 _Alex:-Esta bien,pero la próxima iras tu._

 _Saya:-Si!, jefe cómo usted lo ordene. Hace un saludo militar_

 ** _Alex golpea la puerta de la habitación de la chica al no recibir respuestas abre la puerta con toda su fuerza,pero la chica no reacciono,seguía en la cama._**

 _Alex:-Señorita,son las 07:30 Am,llegara tarde a la escuela. Le destapa la sabana_

 _Daniela:-Alex el despertador marca las 05:00 es muy temprano. Bosteza mientras se refriega sus ojos._

 _Alex:-Esta segura de la hora?.La mira de forma inquisitiva._

 _Alex:-Usted estaba dormida el despertador sonó a las 06:00 AM y usted se confundió el 6 con el 5 y durmió una hora más. Mira con temor a la reacción qué tendrá la joven._

 _Daniela:-WHAT!.Se levanta rápidamente y mira el despertador la alarma estaba programada para que sonara a las 6:00 pero estaba tan dormida que se confundió con un 5. La chica se puso pálida al ver la hora real había pasado una hora desde que sonó el despertador y ya eran las 7:30 lo cual sus clases comenzaban en media hora._

 _Daniela:-KYYAAAA!,llegare tarde a clases y yo tengo que viajar en autobús y me tengo que poner el uniforme y todo en menos de 30 minutos no llegare,POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ME DESPERTASTE!.Mira enojada a Alex,mientras se levantaba de la cama uno de sus pies se enredo con la sabana y cayó al piso,se levanta en carrera para cambiarse de ropa ir al baño hacer todo tan rápido.  
_

 _ **Saya había terminado de preparar el desayuno cuando siente que alguien baja de las escaleras con gran rapidez casi volando la chica** **salta unos escalones para no bajar de uno en uno.**_

 _Saya:-Buenos días señorit...a. Sorprendida de ver que la chica salio del departamento sin decir ni una sola palabra._

 ** _Alex baja de las escaleras cuando siente que la puerta se cerro con gran fuerza y observa a Saya._**

 _Saya:-La señorita salio volando literalmente,es la primera vez que la veo salir corriendo._

 _Alex:-No es la primera vez que llega tarde a clases,pero teme que los castigos por llegar tarde aquí sean muy malos,ha escuchado historias de los que le pasan a los que llegan tarde a clases._

 _Saya:-Si lo sé a mi me castigaron por llegar tarde,es mejor evitar esos castigos,la señorita se fue sin desayunar y olvido su almuerzo._

 _Alex:-No puede ser,la señorita no tiene dinero para pagar su almuerzo. Mira con seriedad a Saya.  
_

* * *

 ** _En la calle..._**

 _Daniela:-No puede ser habría jurado de que había visto que el reloj marcaba las 5:00,pero en realidad eran las 6:00 como pude equivocarme ahora estoy corriendo contrarreloj para llegar a tiempo es imposible creo que llegaré 20 minutos tarde o tal vez más.(En vez de Corre Lola corre, sería corre Dan corre -).-El autobús si lo alcanzo podre tomarlo.(Finalmente lo tome eso estuvo muy cerca casi lo pierdo)-Eh?,disculpe chofer pero este autobús pasa por la escuela Seigaku?.Mira temerosa al ver que cambio de camino._

 _Chofer:-Si,así es. Más adelante hay un desvío tendrás que bajarte un poco antes niña. Se ríe_

 _Daniela:-QUUUEEÉ! DESVÍO!.(Uh,Oh-oh!,esto esta mal de donde vengo la palabra desvío significa I-N-F-I-E-R-N-O,en otras palabras bajarte 200 o 500 metros antes de llegar a tu destino y caminar, siempre y cuando evites a los piqueteros o las obras que están haciendo para mejorar las autopistas o las calles,es el fin llegare tarde y me castigaran)._

 _Daniela:-Ah!,me bajo aquí chofer._

 ** _Cerca de la escuela seigaku..._**

 _Daniela:-Ya casi llego un poco más. Choca contra la reja de la escuela_

 _Daniela:-No,no puede ser ya se cerro. Observa que hay pocos estudiantes afuera y que están por ingresar al edificio._

 _Daniela:-Bien,no me queda otra opción más que trepar la reja,pero antes pasare mi bolso entre rejas en caso de que falle y tenga que volver a casa._

 _Daniela:-Genial! ahora vamos a prepararnos para una pequeña carrera y luego saltare la reja existe la posibilidad de que me rompa algunos huesos o que tal vez no llegue ni a la mitad de la reja es muy alto me puedo quedar colgada,Ok no es momento para ser negativa a correr se ha dicho._

 ** _La chica empezó a tomar distancia de la reja para tomar carrera empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y salto con dificultad trato de subirse a la reja y lo logro el problema era la caída._**

 _Daniela:-Ay no!,ya recordé me da miedo las alturas y esto esta muy alto. Mira el suelo_

 _Daniela:-Ok,ponte de espaldas Dan y trata de bajar con mucho cuidado no debo saltar o sera peor la caída pon un piecito hacia abajo y luego el otro y vas bajando despacio y no mires al piso y suéltate,YOLO!._

 ** _La chica cayo parada pero piso mal su pie derecho y sintió un clack._**

 _Daniela:-Ah! eso dolió,es la última vez que hago una estupidez,Ah! las clases. Toma su bolso y empieza a correr._

 _Profesor:-Llegás tarde!.Exclamó con una expresión muy seria en su rostro._

 _Daniela:-Lo siento mucho profesor._

 _Profesor:-Lo dejare pasar por alto solo por esta vez, se que eres nueva intenta no llegar tarde y por cierto acomódese el uniforme esta muy desprolija_ _y eso no se admite._

 _Daniela:-Si! profesor ahora mismo me acomodo el uniforme. Empieza arreglando su moño de la camisa que estaba floja y torcida mientras que los estudiantes empezaban a reír._

 _Profesor:-Ahora no espera a que termine las clases tome su asiento. Lo dice en un tono severo._

 _Daniela:-Si,profesor.(Por dios otro día más en este reclusorio).Suspira_

 ** _En la escuela las clases transcurre,los estudiantes ya no observan a la nueva estudiante,tal como Saya lo menciono._**

 ** _En el descanso..._**

 _Daniela:-Sera mejor que me acomode la camisa o estaré en problemas._

 ** _Algunos chicos que estaban en el salón se sonrojaron al escuchar el comentario,y mucho más cuando vieron a la chica haciendo,incluso Tezuka que parecía que nada iba a hacer que le de un poco de pudor se sonrojo._**

 _Natsumi:-Que tanto están mirando grupos de pervertidos!.Grito_

 _Chico 1 :-No nada yo no estaba mirando. Empieza a mirar la ventana_

 _Tk:-Yo no miraba estaba pensando en que debería comer. Desvía su mirada hacia la pared_

 ** _Todos los chicos dejaron el salón corriendo._**

 _Daniela:-Pero Natsumi,creo que estas exagerando un poco no se vio nada._

 _Natsumi:-Un consejo:hazlo en el baño,los chicos están tan desesperados que incluso si es una pequeñez ellos actuaran como lobos salvajes. La mira con una sonrisa maléfica_

 _Daniela:-Ok,Ya entendí.Tiembla de miedo_

 _Natsumi:-Ok,déjame ayudarte con el uniforme esta un poco torcido el moño._

 _Natsumi:-Listo,ya termine._

 _Daniela:-Muchas gracias. Deja el salón de clases y camina por el pasillo_

 ** _La chica llega hasta la biblioteca deja la puerta abierta cuando da unos pasos adelante y observa que no hay nadie, siente que la puerta se cierra de atrás con fuerza,la chica corre hacia la puerta e intenta abrir pero no puede esta completamente cerrada, escucha unas risas de unas chicas que se alejan._**

 _Chica A:-Veamos que puede hacer esa Gaijin. Mira la puerta_

 _Chica B:-No podrá hacer nada sin esta llave,pasara un par de horas encerrada hasta que alguien llegue,es una lástima me hubiera encantado de que se quede encerrada de por vida. Se ríe_

 _ **La chica se apoya la espalda contra la puerta y cae lentamente al piso.**_

 _Daniela:-Genial! me encerraron,y me insultan por ser extranjera que lindo y ahora cómo me escapó de esta?,piensa Dan..._

 _Daniela:-Lo tengo las ventanas, tal vez pueda abrir y escaparme. Corre hacía las ventanas pero se decepciona al ver que estas no se abren_

 _Daniela:-Genial!,están herméticamente cerradas no se abren,ahora debo buscar otra salida antes de que se terminé el descanso. Empieza a caminar por la biblioteca hasta que observa un objeto metálico rectangular se acerca para observar el objeto en cuestión._

 _Daniela:-Creo saber lo que es, es un ducto de ventilación,recuerdo haber leído acerca de esto,es un sistema de ventilación de aire razón por el cual no me he muerto aún es gracias a esto si no fuera por el ducto no entraría aire a este lugar y me hubiera faltado el oxígeno traducción yo no estaría respirando,pero meterse ahí puede ser peligroso hay ventiladores y podría perder mi cabeza,ya me imagino los títulos de los periódicos joven de nacionalidad extranjera muere decapitada en un ducto de ventilación en la famosa escuela de Seishun Gakuen,pero una cosa segura de todo esto es que entra aire del exterior y por lo tanto podría salir de este lugar podría entrar y buscar la salida,pero debo tener cuidado con los ventiladores desconozco las ubicaciones._

 _Daniela:-Muy bien esto me recuerda a unas de esas películas de acción en dónde el tipo se infiltra a un edificio por un ducto de ventilación,pero ahora cómo voy a abrir la rejilla,piensa Dan. Pone una mano en su cintura y siente que hay un objeto en el bolsillo de su falda._

 _Daniela:-Lo único bueno de este uniforme es que las faldas tienen pequeños bolsillos,pero que tenemos aquí.Extrae una pequeño objeto metálico de su bolsillo_

 _Daniela:-Que bien! Oh glorioso... una moneda!.En serio una moneda!.Mira con decepción._

 _Daniela:-No espera puede servir,una cosa que aprendí de los juegos de escapes de internet es que todo objeto es útil incluso si parece no tener sentido cómo cuando jugué aquel juego de escape use una moneda para desatornillar una REJILLA!.Bien es hora de mi gran escape,tengo menos de 20 minutos antes de que suene la campana._

 _Daniela:-Bien ya desatornille 3 y me falta 1. soy muy rápida en esto,ahora listo ya me voy de este lugar. Sonríe_

 _ **La chica se mete en el ducto de ventilación.**_

 _Daniela:- Iuuuuugh! polvo,que horror hay telarañas. Se puso pálida al ver las telarañas. -Vamos Dan se valiente no es momento de llorar tienes que salir de aquí._

 _ **La joven llega a una intersección**_

 _Daniela:-Ok,izquierda o derecha?.Mira ambos lados_

 _Daniela:-Ok,odio dejar a la suerte nunca sale bien,pero esta vez lo haré tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez saldrá bien. Empieza a mover un poco su dedo indice y empieza a mover de izquierda a derecha._

 _Daniela:-De tin marín de do pingüé,cúcara,mácara títere fue,yo no fui,fue Teté,pegale,pegalé que ella fue. Derecha_ _!._

 _Daniela:-Estoy perdida esto es horrible ya di muchas vueltas, me alegra de ser pequeña me quedaría atascada si fuera más grande._

 ** _Suenan las campanas_**

 _Daniela:-No pude ser las campanas ya terminó el descanso y se de donde viene el sonido estoy cerca de la salida._

 ** _La chica se apresura y se guía por el sonido de las campanas que se escuchan más cerca hasta que ve una rejilla y observa una zona verde._**

 _Daniela:-ES EL EXTERIOR!,lo logre debo tirar la rejilla. Le da una fuerte patada tirando la rejilla_

 _Daniela:-si lo logre,AHH! las clases debo correr._

 _Profesor:-LLega tard...Mira a la chica que estaba cubierta de tierra y telarañas._

 _Daniela:-Lo siento mucho profesor es una larga historia._

 _Profesor:-Mejor ve a tu asiento,hablaremos más tarde._

 ** _La chica va a sentarse mientras suspira,Tezuka observa a la chica con seriedad._**

 _Tezuka:-Que fue lo que te sucedió?.Le pregunta en voz baja_

 _Daniela:-No quiero hablar de eso. Le responde sin mirar_

 **Hora del almuerzo...**

 _Natsumi:-Que te paso?,por que estas cubierta de tierra?.La mira preocupada_

 _Daniela:-Un grupo de chicas me encerraron en la biblioteca estaba yo sola,pedía ayuda pero no había nadie,intente escaparme por la ventana pero estaban cerradas,y luego vi el ducto de ventilación y recordé que podía salir por ahí._

 _Tk:-Y te atreviste a meterte ahí,eso es muy peligroso. Mira a la chica con seriedad_

 _Daniela:-No era mi elección,me encerraron y yo tenía que salir de una forma u otra, seguiría ahí hasta que alguien pase por la biblioteca. Exclamó_

 _Tk:-Ya esta bien cálmate,lo siento._

 _Natsumi:- Ya es hora de almorzar eso te levantara un poco el animo._

 ** _La chica se puso a buscar su almuerzo en el bolso y luego recuerda que salio tan apurada que se olvido de guardar su almuerzo._**

 _Natsumi:-Y ahora que sucede?._

 _Daniela:-El de arriba me debe odiar, olvide mi almuerzo,es oficial hoy es el peor día de mi vida. Empieza a llorar_

 _Natsumi:-Hay una cafetería abajo,podes comprar el almuerzo._

 _Daniela:-Si es verdad, lo había olvidado._

 **Cafetería...**

 _Daniela:(Qué es esto?,oh mi dios el ojo de ese pez se movió y me esta mirando o_O).Se puso muy pálida._

 _Tk:-Estas bien?._

 _Daniela:-Si,estoy bien no es nada.(sushi no gracias paso,bueno eso parece delicioso).Abre la billetera y lo que vio la puso un poco nerviosa._

 _Daniela:(Maldición lo olvide no tengo yenes,solamente tengo 100 dolares Norteamericanos y 250 pesos Argentinos estoy frita).-Ehm,acepta dolares. Muestra el billete_

 _Encargada de la cafetería:-Solo aceptamos Yenes niña,no aceptamos monedas extranjeras._

 ** _La chica abandona la cafetería y se esconde en la azotea._**

 _Daniela:-Que bien sin dinero,sin almuerzo,cubierta de tierra,QUIERO ESTAR MUERTA ODIO ESTE LUGAR!.Lo dice en español, cuando una sombra le cubre el rostro impidiendo la luz del sol._

 ** _Tezuka le extiende una mano en la que tiene un pequeño sandwich._**

 _Tezuka:-No entiendo lo que dijiste pero debe ser algo malo por el tono,ten deberías comer algo._

 _Daniela:-Oh! gracias,pero no debiste molestarte en verdad estaré bien. Lo rechaza_

 _Tezuka:-No me molesta,escuche todo lo que te paso,tuviste un día complicado y falta un par de horas para que se terminen las clases necesitas un poco de energía,se nota que estas algo agotada._

 _Daniela:- Muchas gracias!,te lo pagare en cuanto pueda. Lo_ toma tímidamente

 _Tezuka:-No hace falta,tómalo cómo un regalo de bienvenida. Le sonríe_

 ** _La chica lo mira un poco sorprendida por el gesto del chico_**

* * *

 **Flashback...**

 _Natsumi:-El es Tezuka Kunimitsu,el es muy serio,pero no le tengas miedo es un buen chico,nunca sonríe, cómo veras es muy popular con las chicas y ha rechazado a todas ellas y tiene un club de fans que lo siguen a toda hora._

 _Daniela:-Que no es un poco exagerado armar un club de fans,por él?.Mantiene su vista en un libro que enseña japones_

 _Natsumi:-No es cualquier chico,es el capitán del club de tenis,además es el presidente del consejo de estudiantes,tiene buena calificaciones,pero no ha podido jugar tenis desde hace algún tiempo por una lesión que sufrió en su brazo derecho,y es muy lindo. Sonríe_

 _Daniela:-Y?,acaso me vas a contar de la vida de todos los estudiantes?,como si me importara,yo he jugado voley con un esguince en mi pie derecho por 2 semanas me la pase tomando analgésicos y poniéndome crema para el dolor y no perdí mi pie,puedo caminar,solo que me duele mucho cuando hay humedad._

 _Natsumi:-Uff! al menos podrías fingir un poco de interés se nota que eres antisocial._

 _Daniela:-Gracias!,esa es la idea . Deja de mirar el libro por unos segundos para sonreírle y luego retoma la lectura_

 _Natsumi:-Debes tener cuidado con las fans de Tezuka están un poco locas,si te ven con él harán de tu vida un infierno. La mira preocupada_

 _Daniela:-Si claro,Tezuka y yo muy graciosa,eso nunca sucederá estoy concentrada en aprender este idioma que no puedo pensar en otras cosas,por cierto cual es la diferencia entre Hiragana, katakana y Kanji?,seria más fácil si escribiera todo en Romaji. Mira frustrada el libro_

 _Natsumi:-Oh! esta chica. Se golpea la cabeza con su mano derecha mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro_

 _ **Fin del flashback...** -_

* * *

 ** _Pero no estaban solos,había un par de chicas mirándolos._**

 _Chica A:-Esa Gaijin,no puedo creer que pudo escapar de la biblioteca_

 _Chica B :-Esa chica esta con Tezuka,no puedo creer lo que veo le sonrío a esa Gaijin._

 _Chica c:-Si es verdad!,Tezuka nunca sonríe. Mira sorprendida_

 _Chica A:-Muy bien Gaijin esto es la guerra,te haré llorar tanto que querrás regresar a tu país._

 _Chicas B:-Nosotras el club de fans de Tezuka no vamos a permitir que te acerques a él. Sonríe_

 ** _Las clases terminaron y todos siguen con sus rutinas,la joven va a las canchas de tenis,observa a dos chicas de séptimo,una estaba gritando el nombre de Ryoma,y su amiga que esta a su lado le pide que deje de gritar,observa que los chicos estaban corriendo,hasta que escucha el grito de un chico._**

 _Chico 1:-Ahh!,es la chica nueva. Exclamó_

 _Daniela:-(Wtf!,no otra vez!)._

 _ **Todos los chicos del club de tenis se voltearon a verla,incluso las dos chicas que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la chica nueva.**_

 _Tomoka:-Oye,Sakuno esa chica es la nueva estudiante. Menciona a su amiga susurrando._

 _Sakuno:-Tomoka,no digas eso te puede escuchar. Le responde susurrando._

 _Tezuka:-NO SE DETENGAN!,los titulares corran 50 vueltas alrededor de las canchas A y D, los novatos sigan con sus ejercicios._

 _Todos:-SIII!,Capitán._

 _Daniela:-(Creo que será mejor que me vaya,no quiero causar más problemas)._

* * *

 **Departamento de Daniela...**

 _Daniela:-Ya llegue!.Suspira de agonía_

 _Saya:-Bienvenida!,joven maestra se ve fatal que le sucedió?. La mira preocupada_

 _Daniela:-Llegue tarde a clases,me encerraron en la biblioteca y me escape por un ducto de ventilación y me olvide de mi almuerzo, y todo por que ustedes dos no me despertaron. Sale un aura negra y sus ojos se pusieron rojos como un demonio._

 _Saya:-Yo,es decir nosotros lo sentimos mucho,más bien... es decir... es culpa de Alex,el dijo que debería despertarse sola. Mira a la chica que se enoja aún más_

 _Saya:-Señorita mire volcán de chocolate su favorito. Lo levanta de la mesa lo más rápido que puede antes de recibir alguna queja más de la joven_

 ** _La chica mira el volcán y empieza a olfatearlo su ira desapareció en segundos hasta ser una versión chibi comiendo alegremente el postre._**

 _Saya:-Uff! eso estuvo muy cerca. Suspira hasta caer al piso_

 ** _Fin del capitulo 3._**


End file.
